Marvel Database:Enlaces
This page is dedicated to building a central location for links of all the great comic book related sites on the internet! There are two major sections, Marvel specific and otherwise. Because external links from our site can be misunderstood to represent the ideals or opinions of this community, this page is not available for public editing. With that said we very much want you to submit suggestions for links... As many as you can find! Try and ensure the links are relevant to the goals of the Database Project and are appropriate for all ages, since this site is viewed by children aged 8 to 88! When submitting a link, suggest its most appropriate category... No duplicates please! CLICK HERE TO SUBMIT A LINK! ---- Marvel Specific Dedicated Individual Character Sites * Beetle Site, The - Not THOSE Beatles, but rather the Marvel character, Beetle! * Daredevil Resource - A pretty great site about DD. * Doctor Strange Sanctum Sanctorum - Everyones favourite sorcerer! * Iron Man 12 - One of the best Iron Man pages on the net! * The Nova Prime Page - A fantastic page dedicated to Nova Prime! * The Punisher Archives - A comprehensive Punisher site. * Silver Surfer Site - All about Silver Surfer. (and Galactus) * Spider-Fan.org - A great Spidey fansite. * Alaph.com's Spider-Man page - A well made Spider-Man fansite. * Amazing Spider-Man info - This site is very comprehensive! * TaskmasterSite.Com - The only comprehnsive website on the internet dedicated to Marvel's Taskmaster! * Thanos Fansite - A great site about the world of Thanos. ---- Dedicated Team Sites * Alpha Flight Index, The - Those crazy canucks! * Alpha Zone - Another great site dedicated to the best Canadian super-hero team! * AlphaFlight.net - A great resource on Alpha Flight. * Avengers Assemble! - Everything you ever wanted to know about the avengers. * Avengers Forever.org - Everything else you ever wanted to know about the avengers. * Avengers Forever.net - Everything ELSE you ever wanted to know about the avengers, with Italian translations! * Big Hero 6 - The Japanese team-extraordinaire! * FF Plaza - A great site about the one and only Fantastic Four. * Uncanny X-Men - A very good site dedicated to the Uncanny X-Men. * The Danger Room - Another great site for X-Men news and Information. ---- Fan Sites * Crimson Comics Collection - Liam's fan-site, check it out! * Marvel Sigs Site - A great site all about forum signatures! (Marvel Specific) ---- Fan-Art Sites * Hulk Library - The Fan-Art section dedicated to the Hulk. ---- Forum Sites * The Comic Boards - A great place to discuss comics and comic related material! (No registration required) * Comic Book Resources - A Comic book forum community. * EMarvel - Forums, News and more Marvel info. * Marvel RP - A great site for role-playing as Marvel characters! * Marvel Vs. DC Boards - A forums-only site where superhero fans can discuss Marvel Vs. DC. * Online X-Men RPG - An RPG for X-Men fans. (Many characters still available. Own Characters not accepted, Canon only.) ---- Game Sites * X-Men: Legends - The newest game available related to Marvel, available for the major consoles and PC. * Ultimate Spider-Man, Official Game Site - Looks like a fantastic game. Reviews call it the most advanced Spider-Man game yet! ---- Informational Sites * Official Marvel Website - Needs no introduction... * Attack of the second stringers - All about the guys you have forgotten! * Bring on the Bad Guys - All about our beloved Marvel villains. * Children of the Atom - A good resource for many different topics. * Collected Edition - Marvel news and reviews at a glance. * M.A.P. - The Marvel Atlas Project. * Marvel Chronology Project - Dedicated to put the Marvel Universe in order... Chronologically. * Marvel Directory - A fantastic Marvel resource. * Marvel Guide - Another great resource filled with information on the Marvel Universe. (aka An Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe) * Marvel Infinity Index - A very thourough site of everything you need to know about the histories of Marvel characters and more! * Marvel Megasite - A very nice spin-off of the Superman Megasite. A great source of Marvel news! * Marvel Universe Appendix - A very comprehensive list of Marvel characters. * Mutatis Mutandis (Mutant High) - A great information resource! * Superhero Database - A really beautiful database of information! * Ulitmate Central - Site dedicated to the 'ultimate' series from Marvel. ---- Marvel Image Sites * Comic Seek - Home to the Visual Character Index. ---- Marvel Movies * Ant-Man (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Avengers, The (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Black Panther (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Blade (on DVD) * Blade 2 (on DVD) * Blade 3 (on DVD) * Captain America (Pre-Production, slated for 2007 release) * Cloak & Dagger (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Daredevil (on DVD) * Daredevil 2 (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Deathlok (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Dr. Strange (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Elektra (on DVD) * Fantastic Four (on DVD December 6th, 2005) * Fantastic Four 2 (Contracted to be completed by 2017) * Fantastic Four 3 (Contracted to be completed by 2017) * Ghost Rider (Completed Filming in Australia, Theatrical Release July 14th, 2006) * Hawkeye (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Hulk (on DVD) * Hulk 2 (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Iron Fist (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Iron-Man (Pre-Production, slated for 2007 release) * Luke Cage (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Magneto (Unconfirmed) * Man-Thing (on DVD) * Nick Fury (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Power Pack (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Punisher (on DVD) * Punisher 2 (Pre-Production, slated for 2006 release) * Shang-Chi (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Silver Surfer (Unconfirmed) * Spider-Man (on DVD) * Spider-Man 2 (on DVD) * Spider-Man 3 (Pre-Production, Theatrical Release May 4th, 2007) * Spider-Man 4 (Planning phase, no known dates) * Spider-Man 5 (Planning phase, no known dates) * Spider-Man 6 (Planning phase, no known dates) * Sub-Mariner (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Wolverine (Pre-Production, slated for 2007 release) * X-Men (on DVD) * X-Men 2 (on DVD) * X-Men 3 (Theatrical Release May 26th, 2006) ---- Marvel Staff Sites * Ditko Looked Up - The most comprehensive site on the net about the one and only Steve Ditko, by expert Blake Bell. ---- Non-Marvel Specific Forum Sites * TV Show Boards - A community that loves to talk about TV. Including TV shows and movies starring Marvel characters. (No registration required) ---- Game Sites * City of Heroes - A great MMORPG superhero game. ---- Informational Sites * Comic Book Database - This site allows you to look up your favorite characters, artists, writers, or comic book series. * Comic Book Legal Defense Fund - To protect free speech in comics. * StashMyComics.com - Our official partner for online comic collection management and tracking. * ComicsInventory.com - This is another online site for collection management and labeling. ---- Special thanks to 'mattbib' from the Comic Book Resources forums for compiling such a fantistic list all in one place! ---- Categoría:Traducción Requirió